


00Q Drabbles

by Ironman_94



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_94/pseuds/Ironman_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on Tumblr prompt. Send me any ideas you have for new chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this is my first fanfic, so it may be rubbish :)

OO7 had been back from his mission for two hours before he appeared in Q branch. He had been stuck in a debriefing with M, which was really M just complaining about the amount of explosions and lack of subtlety on what should have been a low key mission. Q was currently busy with decoding the information brought back by OO4, when Bond strolled through the office and up to his desk. He did not have high hopes for any of his equipment returning in one piece, as it never did, which was why Q thought his dropping of his mug (his favourite) was acceptable. He turned to face Bond taking a sip of tea ready to see the pitiful remains of what used to be a palm encoded gun (again) and latest watch, but instead was faced with a smug agent whole equipment and now, a smashed mug. The whole of Q branch froze when the mug dropped and waited to see what would happen to the double 0. However, despite the shock, Q just calmly looked at Bond, congratulated him on finally returning some equipment and sent him away. OO7 was almost at the door when Q called him, he turned just for Q to say “I’ll be expecting a new mug, Bond”. 

What Bond didn’t know (or need to) was that Q already had a collection of spares in his bottom deck drawer. He just wanted to see what Bond would do.


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this prompt from Cima1305 on Fanfiction.net

Despite popular belief, it was not Bond who initiated their first kiss. Eve Moneypenny had even started a betting pool over who would be the first to crumble from the undeniable, sexual tension between 007 and Q. However, most of MI6 were backing Bond due to his seductive past. There was only one person who was unaware of the bet as he had been on a mission in Turkey for the last month. Bond was used to Q branch becoming silent, but he did pause at the sight of his quartermaster and Moneypenny chatting by Q’s desk. Q looked up at Bond’s entrance “hurry up Bond, I’ve been asked to see M in 5 mins”. 007 placed the charred remains of his equipment on the desk and smirked at Q’s sigh. He soon froze as Q leaned closer James, kissed him on the cheek and then turned and walked out of Q block. His movements being watched by a shocked agent, a silent Q branch and an ecstatic Eve. 

As it turned out Q won the bet, and went on a date that weekend, when more kisses were shared, but this time it was a joint decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me any propmts or ideas you have, and i'll see what i can create :)


	3. Mission part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q and Bond on a mission. Fic requested by Kiran. Part one of three.

Q hated flying. His hatred for flying was even greater than his current hatred of M. The reason for this recent hatred of his boss, in one word, Bond. 007 had been on a mission in Sweden when he came across a problem. The problem was a high tech security network that was preventing Bond from retrieving the data MI6 needed. Bond needed a computer expert urgently and apparently only Q was qualified enough to break down the firewalls. So now Q was stuck on a plane, on his way to join 007 in the field and despising every minute of the flight. Yes it was a private plane with comfy seats, plenty of legroom and no annoying kids, but it did mean he was stuck on a plane for the next 2 hours gripping the seat waiting for something to go wrong. 

Bond, meanwhile, was equally unhappy. He was used to missions that required data retrieval or target removal. He was also used to having Q chirping in his ear with the usual instructions about not blowing everything up and providing escape routes for him. He was not used to requiring backup due to a stubborn computer. Most staff members at MI6 were unaware of his hacking abilities, and only the former M and Tanner knew the full extent of his capabilities. Hacking he could manage, but this time he knew he would have to get assistance as even he couldn’t decode all the firewalls within the system. He was waiting at the airport to collect Q and take him back to the hotel and brief him on the mission plans. He wouldn’t admit it but he was starting to get a bit anxious about what would happen. He didn’t care about what happened to him, after all there was probably nothing left now that he hadn’t experienced. But Q, he was almost a civilian. He’d had no training for field work and his safety was now Bond’s mission. 

Neither Bond nor Q knew how the mission would turn out, but neither of them was looking forward to it. Yes they had become friends after ‘skyfall’ and yes Bond did respect Q’s computer skills in the same way Q respected (admired) Bond’s style and ability on missions, but they did not enjoy the prospect of this mission. Q was already planning his ferry trip back (there was no way he would be flying back!) Whereas Bond was checking his weaponry and had plotted 4 different escape routes, just in case.  
To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions about what could happen on the mission.


	4. Mission part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the mission.

The plan was simple, get in, have Q get the data and then get out. Bond and Q had gone over the plan in the hotel and waited until evening when the complex should be quieter with less risk of discovery. Q was more than happy to follow 007 as he was led through multiple corridors, pausing at every junction as Bond checked it was all clear ahead. He was also glad Bond didn’t question his appearance at the airport and had allowed him to recover before leaving for the mission. He did take small pleasure in the noticeable shock on Bond’s face as he appeared in mission gear and not his usual cardigan, it was obvious that his file had not been hacked yet (that would provide another surprise for the agent!)

Getting to the control room wasn’t a problem (centre of the compound, no originality there). Q quickly moved to the central computer and began typing in his hacking programming, typing speed faster than bond had ever seen from the quartermaster. Leaving Q to work his ‘magic’ 007 went to the door they had entered through and watched in case anyone discovered them. It was going perfectly until Q cursed, “I’ve triggered a defence mechanism, its fighting back at my coding!” Bond looked at Q and asked “can you beat it?” Q glared at Bond before replying “what do you think I’m trying to do! Now there are 6 men approaching from the east, I suggest you deal with them”

Bond quickly scanned the room for hidden threats before leaving. He supposed it was bad planning that led to the threat approaching through a corridor that only allowed single file. The last of the guards had just been dealt with, he wasn’t the best agent based on just his looks, when he heard noise coming from the room he’d left Q in. Bond cursed his stupidity on leaving his quartermaster alone with no defence. When he entered the main control room he was expecting many things, most, no all of them involved either an injured or dead Q. He was not expecting to enter the room and see the bodies of 10 guards on the floor and Q calmly typing on the computer. He was stood there for seconds before Q sighed in relief, extracted a data drive and turned towards him. “I’ve got the necessary information, however I suggest we leave as I’ve spotted at least 20 men on their way to us.” Bond could do nothing but nod at Q and then gesturing for Q to follow left. 

Neither men stopped until they were safely at the hotel where Q contacted M about the mission’s success and received the details about the return flight (yep, still hating M). He knew that Bond was staring at him, he had noticed all the glances Bond had sent his way, but had been ignoring him until he had checked in with HQ. Knowing that he would have to say something Q sighed before looking at Bond and saying “did you really think they’d let me work at MI6 if I couldn’t defend myself?”

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final part, showing Bond's reaction and possible slash :)


	5. Mission part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the mission fic

Q sighed before looking at Bond and saying “did you really think they’d let me work at MI6 if I couldn’t defend myself?”  
Bond would be lying if he wasn’t expecting that kind of comment from Q. He knew all staff received training when they joined, that and why MI6 would hire people who couldn’t defend themselves on a basic level. What he didn’t understand was why his quartermaster had the same level of training as a double 0 agent. 

Bond stood staring critically at the young man in front of him and wondered just how much he had misjudged Q. Q meanwhile was preparing himself for the inevitable questioning he would receive. Both men stood staring at each other for minutes before Bond finally broke the silence. “So, where did you receive double 0 training, and why wasn’t I informed?” Q could tell that Bond was annoyed, even if he was trying to hide it, so resigned himself to revealing his secrets. “A few years ago someone approached me and took me to a training camp. There I was trained in both hand to hand and armed combat.” 

Q watched as Bond absorbed the information before quirking his eyebrow indicating that he should continue his story. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy and that 007 would want the whole back-story, so he gave in. The quartermaster indicated for Bond to sit before starting to tell about his training and how he was never told who was behind the plans. He detailed the types of training he received and how mission statements were examined and how he learnt to analyse mission tactics and improve on where previous agents failed. “I know it sounds crap but that’s what happened. I’ve always been a skilled hacker and after the training MI6 approached me saying that I had been accepted as the new head of Q branch, I’m not even sure if M knows the truth about my skills.” Q let this sink in a bit before continuing, aware that what he was about to say would probably change their relationship. 

“I wanted to tell you James but I couldn’t! I spent months studying your methods during missions and I could never improve them. You’re my favourite agent and I’ve always admired you. I’ll understand if you tell M and get me fired or transferred.”

Bond had remained silent throughout Q’s speech but now moved up to approach the quiet Quartermaster. He took Q by the shoulders and raised his chin so they were now eye to eye. He wasn’t good at sentiment, not since Vesper or the old M, so hoped what he was planning would work and that his Quartermaster was able to pick up on the hidden context. “Q, look at me.” He paused briefly to consider what he would say before starting again. “I’m not going to M, why would I? Secondly I distinctly record that this mission went well as we were only accosted by 5 men and I easily dispatched them as we left. Now I just have one thing to ask you.” Q looked confused as he answered “what’s that?” “Does this revelation mean that you can now train with me?”

Q simply chuckled “oh yes, I think we’ll be doing a lot of workouts together in the future!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay :) hope the ending is ok, i'm working on the next chapter now and it should be up by the weekend. Merry Christmas :) x


	6. Jumpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about the delay, but life kinda got in the way of things. Hopefully updates will become more frequent!
> 
>  
> 
> “Christ Q, it’s worse than a woman and shoes” “That’s stereotyping”, “That’s an obscene amount of jumpers”

Q wasn't surprised when he found Bond sitting on his couch after he had returned from work. All of MI6 had heard about Bond’s continuous (and successful) attempts at breaking in to M’s home. Q had even begun to expect the agent appearing in his flat after missions. However, he was not expecting to see the contents of his wardrobe piled up on one of the armchairs in the room. 

Instead of explaining Bond simply turned to Q and said “care to explain this?” Q looked at the mentioned pile before shrugging and replying. “I don’t see what’s wrong, I just have really good taste!”

Bond just shook his head “Christ Q, it’s worse than a woman and her shoes”  
“That’s stereotyping”  
“That’s an obscene amount of jumpers”

Q’s response was just to sigh before putting the kettle on, he knew he’d need strong tea if he was even going to attempt to have this conversation with the stubborn agent.  
If Q was honest, he didn’t think he had enough jumpers, but he knew Bond wouldn’t understand. How do you attempt to explain fashion with a man who only wears suits!


End file.
